1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to systems and methods for starting up electronic devices, and particularly to a system and method for starting up plural electronic devices in an orderly sequential manner.
2. Description of Prior Art
A computer storage device used for storing data is generally a hard disk or another similar kind of storage device. When the stored data exceed the capacity of the storage device, plural of the storage devices can be connected together to enlarge a total available capacity.
When a power source is turned on, current from the power source drives a motor of a hard disk so that the hard disk rotates and begins to operate. Each hard disk requires a separate driving current. An initial instantaneous peak-value current of the hard disk is equivalent to the driving current. Thereafter, a working current of the hard disk decreases to an average value of less than the driving current. If the driving current of the hard disk is two amperes, and only one hard disk is connected, the initial instantaneous peak-value current of the power source is also two amperes. After the hard disk reaches an operating speed, the working current of the hard disk decreases to an average value less than two amperes. The total instantaneous peak-value current can be easily supplied by the power source if there are only relatively few hard disks connected together. However, if numerous hard disks are connected together to enlarge the total capacity, the total instantaneous peak-value current is correspondingly high. For example, if eight hard disks are connected together, the total instantaneous peak-value current of the hard disks is sixteen amperes. Commonly used power sources are not able to support such a strong current, and a special power source is needed. However, the purchase and running costs of such power source are correspondingly high.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method to start up plural electronic devices in an orderly manner so as to decrease the instantaneous peak-value current required when the plural hard disks are started up.